<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes I Can’t Stop Thinking About Him by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574687">Sometimes I Can’t Stop Thinking About Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon, Dead People, During Canon, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Step-parents, Talking To Dead People</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the wedding, Lydia can not stop thinking about Betelgeuse. Will she tell her dad, stepmom, and the Maitlands or will she decide to keep it a secret from the four of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes I Can’t Stop Thinking About Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Having seen the movie “Beetlejuice” a total of ten times, I was hoping to have put out a lot more fanfics about it. But guess not. Anyway, enjoy this little fanfic that takes place during the events of the movie and be sure to leave kudos and a comment if you can :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, stepmother,” said Lydia as she looked between the Maitlands and her dad and her stepmother. “This is Adam and Barbara Maitland. They’re the ghosts that live in our house. Adam and Barbara, this is Charles and Delia Deetz, my dad and my stepmother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” all four adults, dead or not, said to one another as they shook hands.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps living with ghosts wasn’t as bad as it seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia rushed upstairs to take the Red wedding dress she was wearing off and put her usual Black dress on before undoing her hair and tying her hair back into the bushy ponytail it usually was tied in.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom and sighed. The whole incident with Betelgeuse was unexpected. She’d just let him out to help put a stop to the Maitlands’ surprise exorcism. She did agree to the wedding but it was only on the terms that he’d agree to put a stop to the exorcism that Adam and Barbara were forced to go through. She didn’t think the wedding was actually going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>But it did. And Lydia felt ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>She was lucky Barbara tamed and rode that Sandworm into the living room of the house to devour Betelgeuse right in the nick of time. Lydia didn’t want</p><p> </p><p>The teenager exited her bedroom and made her way down the stairs in order to join her dad, her stepmother, and the Maitlands in the living room where the five of them were going to be spending the rest of the day cleaning it up from the unfortunate events of earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara floated five brooms, one for herself and four for the rest of the members of the Maitland-Deetz family, into the room and handed them all out.</p><p> </p><p>Each of them took a broom and immediately started sweeping. Tomorrow, Charles would call someone to come in and look at the giant, Sandworm-shaped hole in the living room floor. It seemed only fair and fitting that it get fixed up sooner rather than later. They didn’t want anyone else in the family to die. Especially not Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>As Lydia swept and swept, she couldn’t help but think about Betelgeuse. In fact, she had been thinking about that dreadful pervert of a demon pretty much all day long. She just couldn’t get him out of her mind. And she couldn’t just tell her dad, her stepmother, or the Maitlands that she had been thinking about Betelgeuse all day long. She just couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe she could. During dinnertime.</p><p> </p><p>It was three in the afternoon when the Deetzes and the Maitlands finished with their sweeping and the five of them sat together on the couch and away from the hole that was still in the middle of the living room floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s plenty of work to do for today,” said an exhausted Charles as he leaned against Delia.</p><p> </p><p>“You said it,” replied Delia as she rested a hand around her husband’s shoulder. She turned to face Adam and Barbara and asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys mind staying in the attic while we have the guy over to look at the hole in the middle of the living room floor? He won’t be able to see you two and we can’t risk him sitting on either one of you if he chooses to sit on the couch to talk to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” the Maitlands both responded with smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Delia then turned to look over towards her stepdaughter. “Lydia, sweetheart?” she asked. “Do you mind staying upstairs in your bedroom whilst the guy’s here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, stepmother,” replied Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Lydia.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Six p.m., dinner time, the five of them are sitting around the dining room table, Adam helpfully levitating three bowls of pasta and three glasses of water down in front of the Deetzes whilst Barbara levitated three sets of silverware down in front of the living family of three. After they thanked the Maitlands for the food, the Deetzes all began to eat.</p><p> </p><p>‘Now or never’ Lydia thought quietly to herself. She took a deep breath and directed the attention of her dad, her stepmother, and the Maitlands onto her. All four adults looked at her, wondering what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Lydia decided to speak up again,</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, stepmother, Adam, Barbara,” said Lydia as she took another deep breath. “I have something to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” asked Barbara, cocking her head to the side and running a hand through her dark Brown curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever since the wedding from earlier, I have been unable to stop thinking about Betelgeuse,” Lydia calmly explained, shocking all four adults and causing their eyes to go wide. They stared at one another then back towards Lydia. “No matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to get Betelgeuse out of my head.”</p><p> </p><p>Barbara placed a hand on Lydia’s cheek and brushed away a few tears that had started to form on the edges of the teenager’s eyes. In a calm voice, Barbara told the teenager, “Lydia, he’s gone. I made sure of that when I rode that Sandworm through the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, Barb,” replied Lydia with a few sniffles. “But that won’t stop me from thinking nonstop about a pervert of a demon like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Barbara stood up and gave Lydia a calm, comforting hug.</p><p> </p><p>Adam, Charles, and Delia all stood up as well and crowded around Lydia and Barbara, each of them joining in on the hug.</p><p> </p><p>Surely everything would be alright. After all, the Maitlands and the Deetzes all had each other to look out for and they hoped it would be that way for a very long time yet to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>